Travesuras fallidas
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Los merodeadores están a punto de acabar su etapa escolar, pero eso no les ha impedido seguir haciendo de las suyas... Cada capítulo va dedicado a uno de ellos, con su especial y particular manera de ser. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. James Potter

_Cuando supe de este reto, me sentí muy emocionada *_* Sirius y Remus eran, son y serán mis baes forever, y la vida de los Merodeadores siempre me ha parecido un universo que no se desarrolló lo suficiente en los libros (¡exijo una saga SOLO para ellos!). Evidentemente, yo no soy J.K. así que no sé hasta qué punto habré conseguido plasmar la vida de estos cuatro locos, pero no soy yo quien debe juzgarlo ;)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Este fic va dedicado, como siempre a mis **Dramioners & OYP's**, y especialmente a mi beta **Gizz Malfoy Granger**._

* * *

 **TRAVESURAS FALLIDAS**

 **· James Potter ·**

James Potter levantó una mano temblorosa. La profesora McGonagall enarcó una ceja y miró al Gryffindor de séptimo curso por encima de las gafas.

—¿Sí, señor Potter?

James fingió un escalofrío.

—¿Podría… podría ir a la enfermería, por favor? —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No me siento muy bien.

Se oyeron algunas risas sofocadas en la clase. James miró a su derecha, donde Lily Evans se sentaba con otra chica de Ravenclaw. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco. Todo el mundo sabía que James Potter nunca tramaba nada bueno. Solo podían esperar para saber de qué se trataba aquella vez. Y los profesores también lo sabían.

Minerva McGonagall se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿No es evidente? —Sirius, que se sentaba a su lado, tocó la frente de su amigo con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Está ardiendo! —exclamó. Cuánto le gustaba a Sirius hacerse el dramático. James estuvo tentado de propinar un codazo a su amigo, sin embargo, se mantuvo fiel a su papel de enfermo terminal.

—Por favor, profesora McGonagall… —Se levantó con (aparente) dificultad—. Por favor… —Puso la carita de cachorro desvalido que había estado ensayando esa misma mañana delante del espejo.

La profesora seguía sin parecer convencida. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, se quedó mirando a James con esos ojos verdes que parecían saberlo todo. Finalmente suspiró y James supo que había triunfado.

—Bien, pero lo quiero de vuelta en _diez_ minutos. —Señaló a James con el dedo, dejando claro que hablaba muy en serio.

James se encaminó hacia la puerta con pesadez cuando la segunda parte de su plan se puso en marcha. Oyó una silla arrastrarse por el suelo.

—Será mejor que vaya con él…

—¡Ni se le ocurra, señor Black! —exclamó McGonagall.

‹‹Mierda››, pensó James. ‹‹¡Mira que se lo dije! Deberíamos haberlo intentado en la clase de Flitwick››. McGonagall era un hueso duro de roer.

—Vuelva a su sitio ahora mismo —profirió la mujer entre dientes.

—Pero… Pero… ¿Y si le pasa algo a James? —Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho. James puso los ojos en blanco. El moreno era el rey del drama—. ¿Y si se desmaya por el camino y se da un golpe en la cabeza? Pobre, mírelo —James volvió a su cara de enfermo desvalido—, ya tiene bastante siendo como es. ¿Se imagina a un James Potter _aún más_ _estúpido_?

Si no fuera porque pondría en peligro su plan genial, ya hubiera tirado una silla a la cabeza a Sirius.

McGonagall se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Bien —accedió finalmente. Sirius esbozó su famosa sonrisa, esa que traía locas a todas las chicas del colegio (y seguro que también a unos cuantos chicos). Se acercó a los dos chicos con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero como me entere de que han parado de camino a la enfermería, aunque sea para atarse los cordones de los zapatos, me encargaré personalmente de castigarlos tanto tiempo que sus hijos tendrán que acabar el castigo por ustedes, ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —afirmaron al unísono, completamente serios.

Sirius sujetó a James por los brazos y lo ayudó a salir de clase. En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo, los dos amigos sonrieron y chocaron esos cinco.

—Por los pelos, ¿Eh? —James se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—Nah —desdeñó Sirius con un movimiento de mano—. Ya me había ganado a Minnie, pero se hacía de rogar.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Canuto, aunque parezca increíble —Cogió a su amigo por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—, no _todas_ las chicas del colegio se mueren por ti.

—Perdona. —Sirius lo miró con expresión dolida—. ¿Estoy yo aquí jugándome el cuello por ti y _tú pones en duda mi sex appeal_?

James soltó una carcajada.

—Venga, que no tenemos todo el día.

 **~~~ · · · ~~~**

James dio un paso atrás y miró el resultado de su fantástica idea con gesto satisfecho. No podía haberles salido más perfecto ni estando el mismísimo Remus (que era quien lo había diseñado) allí.

Sirius apoyó un brazo en su hombro. Los dos amigos sonrieron.

—¿Sabes que van a castigarnos por esto, verdad?

James enarcó una ceja.

—¿Debo recordarte que eres un maldito sinvergüenza?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y esbozó una de sus sonrisas más rebeldes.

—Es verdad, pero mi belleza ultraterrena lo compensa todo.

—Tus gilipolleces tampoco son de este mundo —replicó James en tono mordaz. Miró su reloj—. Vámonos; no quiero cabrear a Minerva.

—¿Más de lo que debe estarlo ya? ¡Imposible!

* * *

 _Un review sería más que agradecido :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Remus Lupin

**· Remus Lupin ·**

Cuando terminó Transformaciones, la última clase del día, Remus se dirigió hacia su sala común, como la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Una sonrisa discreta se asomó a sus labios, sabiendo qué lo esperaba cuando llegara. Un guiño de Sirius y un gesto triunfal de James cuando McGonagall no miraba dejaba claro que su idea había funcionado. En realidad no había sido muy difícil de planificar, pero llevarlo a cabo era harina de otro costal. Le hubiera encantado poder realizar los hechizos él mismo, pero como Prefecto, no podía verse involucrado directamente en todo el escándalo que surgiría dentro de exactamente cinco minutos, lo que tardarían en subir las escaleras hasta la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una lástima.

Oyó el tumulto antes incluso de llegar al centro del problema. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver los intentos inútiles de algunos alumnos por sobrepasar su barrera de bloqueo.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!? —gritó un alumno, golpeando con furia la barrera invisible.

De repente, justo cuando todo el último curso de Gryffindor estaba allí reunido, aparecieron unas letras flotando en el aire.

‹‹ _¿Quieres ir conmigo a Madam Pudipié este sábado, Evans?››_

—¡POTTER, VOY A MATARTE! —El rostro de la aludida se había vuelto del mismo color que su pelo, y sus ojos desprendían chispas de pura ira mientras miraba a James.

James, milagrosamente recuperado de su ‹‹enfermedad››, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa rebelde en los labios.

—A mí no me mires, Evans… Pero si fuera tú, respondería pronto… No parece que _esto_ —Señaló las letras brillantes— vaya a desaparecer hasta que no respondas…

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa aquí?

Se hizo un silencio mortal en todo el pasillo. Remus se mordió el labio y puso cara de preocupación. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. McGonagall tardaría tres segundos en relacionar la ausencia de James y Sirius y aquella gamberrada.

—¿Señor Potter? —La voz de McGonagall era fría como un témpano de hielo.

—¿Sí, profesora McGonagall? —respondió su amigo inocentemente.

—Veo que ya está recuperado. ¿Por qué no vienen usted y su amigo Black —Sirius puso cara de fastidio— a mi despacho?

James y Sirius siguieron arrastrando los pies a la profesora. A medio camino de las escaleras, la mujer se detuvo.

—Creo que será más productivo si traen con ustedes a Lupin y Pettigrew.

Remus resopló. No sabía por qué había tenido por un instante la inocente creencia de que se librarían del castigo aquella vez. Peter y él siguieron a sus amigos castillo abajo.

 **~~~ · · · ~~~**

Ya en el despacho, los cuatro amigos se sentaron en sendas sillas mientras McGonagall los observaba con severidad desde detrás de su mesa. Se inclinó hacia el frente y juntó las manos delante del rostro.

—Bien, como desde que se hicieron amigos se han convertido en un dolor de cabeza para el colegio en general y para mí en particular… No, señor Black, no tiene permiso para interrumpirme. —Sirius, que había levantado un dedo para objetar algo, bajó la mano lentamente y volvió a recostarse en su silla, frustrado—. ¿Por dónde iba? —La mujer se quitó las gafas con un suspiro cansado—. Ah sí, su más reciente invención. Llevamos siete años de _estresante_ , por llamarlo así, convivencia, así que corríjanme si me equivoco: usted —señaló a James— tuvo la idea, instigada, por supuesto, por el señor Black —Sirius sonrió de forma indolente—. Señor Pettigrew, me temo mucho que se ha visto arrastrado por sus _ingeniosos_ amigos. Y usted, señor Lupin, ha sido el… creador, por llamarlo de alguna manera. —Remus mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, pero en el interior se llenó de orgullo porque la profesora hubiera pensado en él como artífice del plan.

—¡Sí, joder! ¡Tres hurras por nuestro Prefecto!

Nadie secundó la propuesta, pero para vergüenza ajena de Remus, Sirius levantó un puño y no lo bajó hasta que él lo chocó. La profesora McGonagall se cubría los ojos con la mano y meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

—Creo que…

—Usted no cree _nada_ , señor Potter —cortó McGonagall. Miró a los cuatro muchachos—. Dos semanas de castigo. —La mujer se levantó y abrió su puerta con un movimiento de varita—. Espero que aprovechen para estudiar para el examen teórico de la semana que viene.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y nadie nos avisa? ¡Esto debería ser ilegal! —protestó James.

—El examen se puso hace dos semanas —intervino Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que sus amigos nunca prestaban atención en clase?

Salieron del despacho de McGonagall, James aun protestando por la ‹‹injusticia que se había cometido con ellos››. Cuando Remus se disponía a seguir a sus amigos, McGonagall lo detuvo. Lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Por curiosidad… ¿Cómo lo hizo, señor Lupin?

Remus pensó en negarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más daba ya?

—Una barrera, un hechizo de invisibilidad y un identificador de voz —explicó.

—O sea, que a menos que la señorita Evans no responda…

—Nadie de Gryffindor dormirá hoy —terminó Remus, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

McGonagall suspiró.

—Bien hecho, hijo, bien hecho. —Remus sonrió y se marchó. Antes de doblar la esquina, oyó la voz de la profesora—. Dele al señor Potter mi enhorabuena, al final parece que conseguirá su maldita cita.

Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, estos estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Remus mucho se temía que ese ‹‹algo›› no iba a gustarle nada.

—Venga, Colagusano, sacrifícate por el grupo —Sirius tenía a Peter sujeto por los hombros.

—Ni hablar. —Peter fruncía el ceño—. Quiero tener alguna tarde libre sin estar castigado, muchas gracias.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

James sonrió.

—Se nos acaba de ocurrir un plan.

—Que seguramente implica que terminaremos todos con un mes más de castigo. —No hacía falta ni que Remus preguntara.

—Exacto.

—En ocasiones me sorprende lo inteligente que soy —suspiró Remus.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**· Peter Pettigrew ·**

Peter corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts convertido en rata.

Se acercó al despacho de McGonagall con cuidado de no ser visto y asomó el hocico por debajo de la puerta. Había tenido suerte: parecía no haber nadie. Miró hacia atrás; el pasillo estaba vacío. No había ni un alma; nadie quería estar dentro del colegio en una tarde tan agradable como la de aquel sábado. Nadie, excepto los merodeadores; el castigo de McGonagall aún duraría tres días más, tres días en los que se veían obligados a quedarse en un aula estudiando (o fingiendo que estudiaban).

Con un pensamiento, Peter volvió a su forma humana. Humana y _desnuda_. Entró rápidamente al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —maldecía mientras rebuscaba (sin ropa) entre los papeles de McGonagall—. ¿Por qué accedí? ¿POR QUÉ? —se lamentaba en voz baja.

A sus amigos les había parecido buena idea robar uno de los exámenes de Transformaciones. Tenían dos semanas para estudiar, pero nooooo, ellos preferían ir con las preguntas ya aprendidas. ¿Y quién era el tonto que pringaba? Él, cómo no.

—Eres el que tiene menos probabilidades de ser pillado, Peter —había argumentado James—. ¡Imagínate que Minnie se encuentra con un hombre–lobo en su despacho! ¡Le da algo! —Hasta Remus rió con aquello, pero a Peter no le hacía ni gracia.

Como ni Remus, que normalmente era el más sensato, se opuso al plan (‹‹Yo no me hago responsable de esta locura››, habían sido sus palabras exactas), Peter al final se dejó convencer.

—Si lo llego a saber, elijo a un elefante para ser animago —musitó mientras abría el último cajón del escritorio.

Allí, como si del Santo Grial se tratara, estaban, en una perfecta columna, los exámenes de séptimo. Peter sonrió con alivio. Cogió uno y empezó a leer la primera pregunta, pero antes de que terminara, oyó unos pasos en el pasillo. Comenzó a sudar, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. ¿Qué coño hacía ahora? Cerró los ojos un segundo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de aquello. Dobló a toda prisa la hoja y se la puso entre los dientes. Volvió a convertirse en rata justo en el momento en que la puerta del despacho se abría.

‹‹¡Ahora!››, se dijo. Se coló entre las piernas de la profesora. McGonagall soltó un chillido que hizo que Peter diera un brinco. Corrió todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas patas permitieron, huyendo de la mujer, que lo perseguía al grito de ‹‹¡RATA!››, intentando pisarlo. Peter tuvo el pie de McGonagall tan cerca que temió un par de veces por la integridad de su pobre cola.

 **~~~ · · · ~~~**

Cuando por fin la profesora desistió en su caza (Peter daba gracias al cielo porque no lo hubiera perseguido en su forma gatuna), el muchacho se dirigió al lugar de encuentro que había acordado con sus amigos: la Casa de los Gritos. Una vez allí, volvió a convertirse en su yo humano y pudo sacarse el papel de la boca. Se vistió rápidamente y pasó al ‹‹salón››, la sala quejumbrosa en la que habían instalado un par de sillas y un sofá roto, donde se reunían cuando se aburrían de la escuela o Remus necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para sus transformaciones.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo, levantando el examen con un gesto triunfal.

Los demás se levantaron y aplaudieron. James pasó un brazo por su hombro y revolvió su pelo rubio.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres el mejor, Colagusano!

Peter se dejó caer en una de las sillas, exhausto.

—La última vez que hago esto, ¿me oís? ¡Me da igual si a McGonagall le da un infarto por ver a un puñetero ciervo en su despacho!

Todos rieron, incluido Peter.


	4. Sirius Black

**· Sirius Black ·**

Sirius se recostó sobre la silla del extremo derecho del despacho de Minnie. Había estado tantas veces allí que ya consideraba aquella silla como suya. Le tenía cariño; habían pasado tantas reprimendas y castigos juntos… De hecho, veía más a aquella silla que a su hermano Regulus.

—¿Alguno tiene idea de qué hemos hecho esta vez? —preguntó Peter, mordiéndose las uñas.

James se encogió de hombros, pero Remus miró a Sirius acusadoramente.

—¿Qué? —se defendió el chico—. ¡Pero si llevamos varios días sin hacer nada malo!

Lo cual era bastante triste, pero no era buen momento para discutirlo. No si no quería que Remus se le lanzara al cuello. Un hombre–lobo furioso era bastante aterrador, no gracias.

—Yo creo que sé por qué… —empezó Remus, pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y apareció la profesora de Transformaciones. Se sentó en su silla y les dedicó aquella mirada de ‹‹sé lo que habéis hecho›› que tanto temían los alumnos. Suerte que Sirius no era como los demás. Probablemente se lanzaría un _Avada_ si tuviera que soportar tener el carácter tan aburrido de alguien como Snape. Por no decir su aspecto. Ugh.

Minnie sonrió y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Sirius entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, confuso. Aquella faceta era nueva.

—Acabo de ver lo bien que les ha salido el examen de esta mañana.

—Habíamos estudiado mucho —respondió James, sonriendo beatíficamente.

—Por eso les he hecho venir nada más terminar el examen —explicó Minerva, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Sirius intuyó que algo no iba bien. La profesora sacó cuatro papeles de su escritorio y los puso uno delante de cada amigo—. Por lo visto se sabían la materia tan bien que parece que hayan copiado.

Sirius soltó un grito ahogado.

—Minnie, creo que esto ya es demasiado; ¡apenas damos dos pasos y ya se nos está acusando de algo! ¡Aunque no lo parezca, nos importan los estudios, y nos esforzamos por aprobar! —exclamó, indignado.

Lo más importante al decir una mentira era la seguridad con que la decías. Y seguridad era algo que Sirius tenía de sobra.

McGonagall volvió a sonreír y levantó un dedo, haciendo callar a Sirius. Este se puso cómodo en su silla.

—Si no fuera porque sus respuestas tan perfectas no corresponden con las preguntas de la prueba, hubiera sospechado que habían conseguido una copia del examen. —Sirius tragó saliva. ‹‹Mierda››. La mujer se levantó—. Pero, claro, eso no puede ser, porque he puesto las preguntas esta misma mañana. Sin embargo, lo que ustedes han escrito se parece sospechosamente a las preguntas del modelo de examen anterior. —Miró a cada chico a los ojos con expresión cansada—. En serio, muchachos, ¿tan tonta parezco?

Sirius apoyó un codo en la mesa.

—Eres casi tan inteligente como guapa, Minnie. Y eso que eres _muy_ inteligente.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco, pero a Sirius no se le escapó la sonrisa que consiguió reprimir casi inmediatamente. Por desgracia, volvió a su expresión severa al momento. Casi lo había conseguido, se lamentó Sirius.

—Ustedes tres —Señaló a Sirius, James y Peter—, quedan castigados. Ayudarán a Filch a limpiar el colegio durante un mes.

—¡UN MES! —saltó James—. ¡Pero…!

—Nada de ‹‹peros››, señor Potter. Ya tendrá tiempo de tontear con Evans cuando cumpla su castigo.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a Remus, que se mordía el labio en un intento por contener la risa.

—¿Y él por qué no está castigado?

Las comisuras de los labios de la mujer se curvaron hacia arriba imperceptiblemente.

—Porque, a diferencia de ustedes, el señor Lupin sí se tomó la molestia de leer todas las preguntas antes de responder _lo que se pedía_.

 **~~~ · · · ~~~**

Cuando salieron del despacho con otro castigo a sus espaldas, Sirius dio un puñetazo a Remus en el hombro.

—Vaya chasco de amigo eres, Lunático. ¡Ya podrías habernos avisado!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No creía que fuerais tan tontos. Qué quieres que te diga: tú tienes tu cara bonita y yo mi cerebro. Cada cual hace lo que puede con lo que tiene.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo. No servía de nada darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Bueno, ya nos saldrá bien la próxima vez. —Se quedó pensando—. ¿Creéis que Filch nos reducirá el castigo si se lo pido… amablemente? —Guiñó un ojo a James, quien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te pones límites alguna vez? —preguntó Remus, enarcando una ceja.

—La vida es demasiado corta para eso. —Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus—. Confiésalo: en el fondo me vas a echar de menos cuando ya no estemos aquí.


End file.
